


All we have is now.

by themoononastick



Category: American Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-16
Updated: 2011-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-20 11:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themoononastick/pseuds/themoononastick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L.A. is a vibrant city, but it’s a lonely one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All we have is now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to zelda_zee for the beta.

They meet at a charity event: decorating cupcakes to raise money for kids with AIDS. It’s a damn good cause so Jeff’s happy to be there, particularly with her sitting at the table next to his, side-on so he has a perfect view of legs that seem to go on for miles and a smile that lights up the space around her when she laughs. He tries not to stare too much but it’s hard, with the sunshine making the fabric of her hippy top semi-transparent when she leans forward to talk to the kid sitting opposite her. The outline of her breasts is like a shadow beneath the flowery pattern, making him shift uncomfortably in his seat as his mind fills in what he can’t quite see.

He recognizes her but he can’t quite place her until he gets a flash of blonde hair in his mind and suddenly he’s back in Vancouver, sitting on Jensen’s couch, drinking beer and laughing at the never-ending comedy show of Jared and Jensen just being themselves as they all watch Tom’s latest movie on DVD. He realizes this is the girl from that film, the one they all decided Tom was a lucky bastard to have shared a shower with – her name is Maggie Grace, and Jeff’s almost old enough to be her dad.

Jeff pushes thoughts of her legs and her shadowy breasts from his mind and tries to concentrate on the kids, the cupcakes and the frosting that’s slowly melting in the day’s growing heat, but he can’t help but sneak a look or two in her direction: she’s a thing of beauty, shining bright like the sun and he feels drawn into her orbit. He thinks at least he’ll have someone new to imagine when he’s lying in his bed tonight. But then she catches him looking: she’s turned towards him when he looks her way, thumb covered in cherry-pink frosting hovering near her mouth and when their eyes meet she smiles, slides her thumb between her lips and makes a show of licking the frosting that clings to it off until he has to look away, embarrassed by how hard he’s become.

When the event is over and the tables are being packed away, she walks up to him, still smiling, and tells him she cried for hours when Denny died and then again a few months later when John met the same fate and before he can think about what he’s doing he’s asking her if she wants to go for a drink, watching her smile turn into a wide grin as she names a bar nearby. He agrees to meet her in an hour, feeling foolish because, hell, what was he thinking? But it’s too late now, so he watches her walk away, finds somewhere to change back into the shirt and jacket he arrived in and then sits in his car, trying to come up with a good excuse to leave after just one drink.

The thing is, she reminds him of the cheerleaders at his high school – secure in her own beauty, not willing to back down until she gets what she wants, and that scares him a little, just like the girls did back then. He’s never been into one night stands. He prefers to get to know someone, build things up gradually, revel in the anticipation, not just go with the wham-bam-thank-you-ma’am. But then maybe he’s thinking too hard, maybe she just wants to talk about acting with someone who’s been round the block a few times. Or maybe she just wants to get to know him so she can get to know someone _he_ knows. Yeah, that’s probably all it is, she’s most likely after Jensen’s number, or Jared’s, or one of the guys from Grey’s. It wouldn’t be the first time it’s happened to him and he’s sure it won’t be the last. He can handle that – an afternoon drink with a beautiful woman is bound to be more fun than reading through scripts like he’d planned.

He gets there early but, when he walks in, he sees she’s there already, perched on a stool by the bar, legs crossed one over the other, sipping at a colorful cocktail through a straw. She smiles and waves when she sees him, kisses his cheek when he joins her, waits while he orders a beer and then suggests they move to a table that’s free at the back of the room, away from prying eyes. They talk for an hour about death scenes and failed auditions, about waiting for the phone to ring and ‘big breaks’ that never seem to appear and he finds that he has much more in common with her than he thought and that underneath that veneer of confidence, she’s just a regular girl with big dreams that she hopes will one day come true.

She sits close to him, her arm touching his, her thigh pressed against his thigh and when her hand strays to his knee he feels his skin start to heat up at her touch, a pleasant hum gently building inside him mixing with the buzz from the beer. Without thinking, he puts a hand on her leg just below the hem of her shorts, letting his fingers slip between her thighs, forgetting he doesn’t do this kind of thing, because she’s young and she’s beautiful and she wants him and, for once, that’s enough. L.A. is a vibrant city, but it’s a lonely one – too many people with too little time to connect – and it’s nice just sitting here beside her, her skin warm and smooth against his palm, listening to her laughter as he spins tales of bad movies he’s made in the past.

When he’s told all the stories he has she smiles shyly and whispers in his ear that she’s staying at the hotel across the street while her apartment is being redecorated, and then she leans back, giving him an out if he wants to take it. He doesn’t. Instead he takes her hand and raises it to his lips, drops a kiss on the back of it and then stands, looking back down at her and giving her the same chance. Her eyes sparkle when she stands up to join him and he knows right then that he’s being offered anything he wants.

Her hotel room looks like every one he has stayed in over the years. It reminds him of that strange mix of security and longing that comes with working, but working far from home. There’s a bed, a bathroom, a TV on a stand, an overstuffed chair placed beside a reading lamp and there’s a writing desk that Maggie leans against, legs spread just wide enough for him to settle in between. He thinks it should feel awkward, uncomfortable even, but it doesn’t. It feels natural to step towards her, natural to wrap his arms around her and natural to press his lips against hers. The first kiss is sweet, like the taste of fruit and sugar that lingers on her lips from the cocktails she was drinking, but soon it deepens and their tongues tangle, mouths open wide, sliding against each other as the room seems to warm up around him in step with the heat that’s building in his blood.

He cups her breast through the soft fabric of her top, rolling her nipple between his fingers and thumb, listening to the way her breath hitches and watching her eyes flutter closed for just a second. He drops his head and runs his lips across the material, tracing the line of her breasts and she runs her fingers through his hair before reaching down and grasping the hem of her top and pulling it up, arms crossed over her body as it’s slowly revealed. She drops the top on the floor beside her and Jeff takes a step back, drinking in the sight of her, gorgeous in nothing but a pair of oh-so-short shorts. She smiles and holds her hand out, pulls him back towards her, face tilted up so he can kiss her again. Her lips curve against his then open as his hand goes back to her breast, no barriers now, just soft silky skin, the round of it fitting perfectly against his palm. Her hand catches his, guides it down her body, over the flat lines of her belly and lower still, slipping under the waistband of her shorts until his fingertips brush against the lace of her panties and her legs spread a littler wider.

He kneels down before her, pressing a kiss to her belly before sliding her shorts down and off. He nuzzles at her thighs, running his tongue along the edge of her panties into the hollow of her hips before teasing them down. He leans forward and breathes in the musk of her arousal, feeling as jittery as a teen on his first date because she’s gorgeous and she’s offering herself to him, legs spreading wider as her hands grip the desk behind her, knuckles already turning white in anticipation. He opens his mouth around her clit, flicking his tongue over and around it, feeling the way she shivers and drinking in the sound of her moan. He flattens his tongue against her cunt, tasting her before he licks her open, pushing in as far as he can, moving his head so the whiskers of his moustache rub against her. He fucks her with his tongue until his jaws starts to ache and then he sits back on his heels and rubs a hand between her legs, gathering the slick wetness on his fingers before pushing his middle finger between the folds of her labia and inside her. She arches, pushing down onto him and he adds a second finger beside the first, dragging his thumb against her clit in time to the rhythm of his push in and out of her. She gasps _more_ and he obliges, adding a third finger and his mouth, tongue swirling over her clit, fingers fucking into her until he feels her muscles clench and ripple around him and she lets out a strangled cry, her hand tightening in his hair as she comes.

He stands up and lets her spin him round so he’s the one half-sitting on the desk, smiles and helps her out when she tells him he’s wearing too many clothes and then smiles wider when she sinks to her knees, fingers tugging at his belt and tripping over the button on his jeans. She looks up at him, innocence and wicked intent mixed together in her eyes, and then curls a hand around the base of his cock, leans forward, her tongue flickering out to taste him before she closes her parted lips around him and hollows her cheeks. He has to think of cancelled contracts and unemployment just to stop from coming right then and there as she looks up at him, eyes as wide as the stretch of her mouth, head bobbing down to meet her hand as it twists and glides around him.

He tugs gently at her hair and she stops, his cock falling from between her lips, her eyebrows knitted in confusion and Jeff finds that he can’t speak. It seems too presumptuous to suggest they move to the bed but he wants to come buried deep inside her, with those incredible legs wrapped around his waist, not like this with her on her knees. He flicks his eyes to the bed and nods towards it, hoping she won’t take offence – she doesn’t, she just smiles again then stands up, turns and walks to the bed with a fluid swing of her hips. She lies down, arms above her head, knees bent, feet flat on the mattress, legs pressed together in a way that would seem demure if she wasn’t watching him with hungry eyes as he fumbles in the pocket of his jeans for his wallet and the condoms he keeps there.

He kneels on the bed in front of her, wraps a hand round each of her ankles, then smoothes his hands up her legs to the knees, pressuring them apart with a light touch of his thumbs. Her legs fall slowly onto the bed, feet together, spread in a diamond and she’s exposed before him, the dark pink of her cunt, the thatch of hair above it, the flat expanse of her belly, the swell of her breasts and he closes his eyes for a moment and thanks whoever is in charge of his life for the gift that’s laid out before him. His cock aches at the sight of her, his balls feel heavy like all the weight of his body is centered in that one place, but he ignores it, just strokes his hands up and down her legs, planting kisses from her instep to the tops of her thighs and then down again. She giggles and squirms when his beard brushes against the back of her knees so he does it again, then drags it up across her inner thighs, still sticky-wet from her orgasm, licking the taste of her from her skin as he goes.

He kisses her hips, her belly, along her ribs and up to her breasts. He sucks one nipple into his mouth as he rolls the other between his fingers. She tugs at his hair, pulling him up for a kiss and he licks her mouth open, swallowing her gasp as he reaches between them, lines up his cock and pushes inside. Her legs wrap around him, pulling him closer, driving him deeper and he revels in the tight heat that surrounds him and the breathy little moans she makes as he rocks gently in and out. He wants to take it slow, linger over it, commit every single sound she makes, every flutter of her eyelids, every twitch of her hips to memory, but the heat is building up fast inside him, pooling at the base of his spine, beginning to spread out through his limbs and take him over. He’s swimming in the sensation of her spread out beneath him, of her wrapped around him and he can’t help but speed up his thrusts, following the rhythm that’s pounding in his blood.

He reaches down, grabs her legs and pushes them back, hooking her ankles over his shoulders and he pulls himself upright, looking down at her panting and writhing below him. He turns his head to lay open-mouthed kisses on her legs and his hips start to jerk harder, faster, out of control. She reaches a hand down between her legs, fingers rubbing at her clit, her back arching as she shudders around him and heat floods his senses as his vision whites out and he comes buried deep inside her. He fucks through the feel of her clenching and rippling around him, drawing it out as long as he can before he falls forward, catching himself on his hands, gasping for air against her mouth as she does the same against his.

His limbs are heavy, sleep tugging at him already as he pulls out and rolls to the side, his fingers feeling clumsy and too big as he removes the condom and drops it into the trash can beside the bed. He knows that maybe he should move, get up, take a shower, get dressed and leave but she’s curling up against him, head pillowed on his shoulder, one hand stroking gently at his chest. She looks so beautiful, lying there in his arms, and, really, when he thinks about it, he’s got no place he has to be, nothing he needs to do that can’t wait. It’s rare enough to find comfort in this lonely town, so why not stay here for a while?


End file.
